The present invention relates to food storing devices. More specifically, the present invention provides an interactive food storage device resembling a fruit or vegetable comprising a container for storing healthy foods therein, wherein the device is configured to interact with a child via lights and pre-recorded messages.
Many children do not eat the recommended daily intake of fruits and vegetables because they dislike the taste or are not encouraged to eat fruits or vegetables. A diet lacking in fruits and vegetables can lead to malnutrition or other medical issues. Further, it can be difficult to convince a child to eat fruits and vegetables because children often do not understand the necessity of eating healthy foods. Therefore, there exists a need for a device that encourages children to eat fruits and vegetables.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to food storing devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to interactive toys. These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. These devices, however, fail to provide an interactive food storing device resembling a fruit or vegetable having an interior volume for storing food therein.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing food storing devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.